comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Villains By Tier
Tier 1 Villains Staff Only, must be approved by Acting Owner or Plot Staff. Capable of being the subject/runner of a metaplot on their own. Generally have controlling interest in large groups. Chessmaster types that tend to manipulate events on a grand scale. Often have political or regional protection from legitimate sources, or enough power to not be at risk otherwise. Generally always doing stuff in the background the players may not see but the staff is futzing with. Will not be interested in your petty concerns, mortal! They have a world or galaxy to conquer, so their interests in stepping into a pitched battle in the middle of New York City is laughable. Besides, they have lackeys for that. You can request having one of these involved in a TP you are planning, but it must be approved, and will only be allowed to be NPCed by a staffer (most likely a head staffer). ● Red Skull ● Ra's al Ghul ● Doctor Doom ● Magneto ● Lex Luthor ● The Mandarin ● Vandal Savage ● Kang the Conqueror ● Loki ● Brainiac ● Darkseid ● Satan/First of the Fallen ● Mephisto ● Buzz ● Trigon Tier 2 Villains Staff Only. Generally, but not always, high-powered immediate underlings of Tier 1s. Capable of sustaining metaplots solo, however may be subject to veto ICly by higher authorities. Capable of acting autonomously for personal gain. Quite possibly plotting things against you right this moment. ● Talia al Ghul ● The Leader ● Mystique ● Joker ● The Kingpin ● Norman Osborn/Green Goblin I ● Justine Hammer/Crimson Cowl ● Ultron ● Baron Von Strucker ● Baron Zemo ● Sebastian Shaw ● Enchantress ● Malekith the Accursed ● Mr. Sinister ● Cheshire ● Black Mask ● Exodus ● Venom (if nothing else, due to power level) ● Carnage (if nothing else, due to power level) ● Zod ● Grodd ● The Brain / Mallah ● Brother Blood ● Red Hulk ● Sinestro ● Graydon Creed ● Black Adam ● Granny Goodness ● Mister Mxyzptlk ● Peter Maximilian Murphy ● Senator Kelly ● William Stryker ● Simon Tycho ● Papa Midnite (technically not a villain, but is an NPC not appable as a Regular or Special Character, so will be treated effectively as such) ● Morgan le Fey (DC)/Morgan le Fay (Marvel) (Based on same Arthurian legend. could be one or other or combination of both) Tier 3 Villains Staff preference, Player NPC-able with heavy discretion (players must submit a request, either for one-shots or TPs); if staff isn’t comfortable letting the player NPC this for whatever reason, a staffer will come and run the NPC.. Intelligent lackeys or autonomous villains who are capable of focused TPs, but not metaplots (at least not solo). These villains can be underlings and assist a more powerful villain with a metaplot or major arc, however. And they make great foils for short and mid-length TPs. ● Sabretooth ● Scarecrow ● Sasha Hammer/Detroit Steel ● Omega Red ● Moonstone ● Madam Hydra/Viper ● Black Manta ● Selene/Black Queen ● Skurge ● Arcade ● Harry Osborn/Green Goblin II ● Roland Daggett ● Deathstroke ● Roulette ● Lynx ● Mastermind ● Doc Ock ● Lobo ● Bane ● Taskmaster ● Toxic Doxie ● Daken ● Mr. Freeze ● Skrulls being involved with a TP or one-shot at all ● Kree being involved with a TP or one-shot at all ● Paula von Gunther ● Queen Bee ● The Reaper ● Bastion ● Black Bishop ● Egghead ● Deathbird ● Fabian Cortez ● Fallen One ● Margali Szardos ● Neophyte ● Silver Samurai ● Divine ● Dr. Sivana ● Galatea ● Ian Karkull ● Kanto ● Kirigi ● Match ● Miss Thorn ● Penguin ● The Riddler ● Lady Shiva ● Star Sapphire ● Two Face ● Zsasz Tier 4 Villains Player-runnable but needs to let staff know via page or +job (this way, for example, Rhino isn’t beaten up six times in one night when he was thrown in jail the night before). Higher powered lackeys or low-level bad guys with unidimensional goals. ● Bullseye ● Rhino ● Chameleon ● Killer Croc ● Clayface ● Absorbing Man ● Mercy Graves ● Toyman ● Solomon Grundy ● Electro ● Vulture ● Shocker ● Hydro-Man ● Dollmaker ● Abomination ● Firefly ● Electrocutioner ● Mad Hatter ● The Terrible Trio ● Titano ● Mirror Master ● Cinder ● Captain Cold ● Jinx ● Bloodsport ● Atomic Skull ● Reichsmark ● Livewire ● Juggernaut ● Black Tom ● Jigsaw ● Blob ● Toad ● Man-Bat ● Avalanche ● Batroc the Leaper ● Bi-Beast ● Boomerang ● Crossbones ● Sin ● Cyber ● Destiny ● Dr. Bong ● Eel ● Elf with a Gun ● Fin Fang Foom ● Hobgoblin ● Hypno-Hustler ● Jack O'Lantern II ● Kimura ● Klaw ● Krampus ● Master Man ● Melter ● Mole Man ● Mother Night ● Nanny ● Orphan-Maker ● Pyro ● Razor-Fist ● Shadow King ● Slaymaster ● Spot ● Titania ● The Unicorn ● Vanisher ● Warrior Woman ● Whirlwind ● White Dragon ● White Rabbit ● Bizarro ● Cheetah ● Dr. Polaris ● Dwarfstar ● Gentleman Ghost ● Golden Glider ● Hath-Set ● Heat Wave ● Hunter ● Jinx ● Killer Frost ● Kryptonite Man ● Lady Clayface ● Gizmo ● Mongul ● Onomatopoeia ● Parasite ● Quakemaster ● Preus ● Tattooed Man ● Tar Pit ● The Top ● Ultra-Humanite Tier 5 Villains Player-runnable without staff notification. Lackeys. Rarely have autonomy, or if so, very unidimensional in goals and methodologies. ● HYDRA agents ● AIM agents ● Maggia Goons ● Hand Ninjas ● Random Gotham Gangs ● Kobra Goons All villains at any tier can be NPCed and @emitted, without a heads up to staff, inside a simulation room, Danger room, or What-If scenario; as those scenarios are ‘not real’ and thus do not have an effect on continuity.